Mahina Mele
Mahina Mele is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. A quirky young lady with a haunting past guides her through the perils of her life. Bio & History History Outline * Raised by a single mother ** Music history teacher at the academy ** Knew of no other family members *** No knowledge of her father *** Mother likely an only child *** Grandparents likely passed on * Nearly abducted by a deranged Hypno as a small child ** Saved by a Decidueye *** Unsure if Decidueye was wild or captured ** Blocked the incident from her memory entirely *** Still holds an irrational fear of Hypno *** General discomfort around Psychic types *** Ghost type obsession spawned from this * Explored much of Sah’hi Marsh and Ahn’Doh Woods ** Focused her education on nature and the occult *** Learned mind melding through her studies * Insisted she would mind meld with a Rowlet ** Mission of her early teen years ** Vague memory of a dream of a stoic Decidueye *** Wanted her starter to be of the same line ** Succeeded in her venture in the Ahn’Doh Woods *** The young Rowlet was a rather feisty one *** Gained a good few scratches in the process *** One set left a scar on her right shoulder ** Named him Zachránce upon returning home *** Felt a name meaning “savior” was fitting * Decided she wanted to leave home at sixteen ** Yearned for the freedom of Ghost types ** Her mother was against her leaving home *** Preferred the idea of her becoming a teacher *** Feared a repeat of the Hypno incident **** Did not mention this to Mahina **** Her mind still had the memory repressed ** She eventually gave in to her daughter’s wishes *** Saw how close she and Zach were already *** Insisted she needed a second Pokémon though * She agreed, targeting local Litwicks in the city ** Initially disheartened after four nights of failure *** Considered giving up on her venture ** Zach harried her until she agreed to keep at it *** Decided to study the habits of the Litwicks **** Managed to learn enough to capture one *** Dubbed her new companion Jiskra **** Habit of sending off sparks when startled ** Success in hand, she set off on her adventures *** Before this, her mother had a chat with Zach **** She told the owl about the Hypno incident **** Afterwards she told him to keep her safe * Less than a year into her travels, began training herself ** Realized her team could not always protect her ** Sought out monks of the Great Monastery *** Learned how to fight with a spear under them *** Took roughly a year to complete the training * More prepared now, they set off for the island of Jahgri ** Had seen light snowfall during winters on Vohok *** Wanted to witness the icy tundra for herself ** Encountered a Snorunt on this expedition *** She seemed to be starving *** Mahina fed her, quickly earning her trust *** Quite willingly went with the mind meld **** Named her Zima after the constant winter * Traveled with her team for a few more years ** Zach evolved to a Dartrix during this time ** Eventually encouraged to join the hunter’s guild ** Enjoyed the freedom she had with no ties *** Did like the idea of having her own income *** Had been sent money for necessities till then **** At her mother’s insistence ** Proved relatively easy for her and her team to join *** Regularly paired up with various people *** Remained rather private and enigmatic **** Obsession with ghosts unnerved most History Story Appearance Rather tall and thin, she has a very willowy build with muscles clearly toned from years of travel and training. Her eyes shimmer like amethysts, and her platinum blonde hair is accented oddly by vibrant and sparkling blue underlays. She insists this is natural, though most suspect she attained the blue coloring through some magical means she uncovered during her studies of the occult. Personality At first glance, Mahina comes off as a quiet and quirky young woman with a deep fascination with the occult. She prefers to keep to herself for the most part, though she will gladly hold a conversation should someone approach her. If someone should show even the slightest interest in the occult they will find that quiet and reserved exterior immediately gone and replaced with an eagerness to share her knowledge of ghosts and the supernatural. This eagerness is also rather blatant in her efforts to see the world. Her outwardly reserved nature is exasperated by a rather short attention span. Anything that catches her eye, no matter how seemingly unimportant it is, can easily have her distracted. How long she remains distracted is anyone’s guess. Many find her rather childish for this lack of focus, along with her general excitability over anything related to the occult. With little in the way of hardships that she can remember, she holds a rather carefree and lackadaisical outlook on life. This outlook only further serves to exasperate her childish quirks. Though often seen as obnoxious for this childishness, many find it endearing due to her firm grasp on that same earnest fascination for life she had as a child—the same fascination that invariably led to her current adventures. While some assume her preference for keeping to herself is to add to some image of being an enigmatic occultist, in reality she has just grown rather accustomed to traveling with no company aside from her team of Pokémon. Those who get past this reserved demeanor for more than just the odd conversation often find themselves as one of the “lucky” people to become targets of her ghosts’ pranks. She gladly aids in these pranks as well, trying to emulate the ghosts she holds so dear to her heart. The general unfamiliarity she has with most social interaction leaves her with little understanding of the various intricacies involved in it. As such, should she try to deceive someone, the lie is painfully obvious; often sounding much like the flimsy tale expected from a child attempting to lie. She is well aware of her lack of guile, and prefers to be honest to avoid her inability to convincingly lie. This also leads to her being rather quick to trust others, though the same cannot always be said about others trusting her. Whether due to her love of ghosts, knowledge of the occult, or ability to appear seemingly out of nowhere, people often find her rather intimidating. Having a preference for getting what she wants through charm, she will take full advantage of her intimidating aura when needed. Her intimidating side comes full swing should someone try to harm one of her dear friends. It is common knowledge that there is a dark and sinister side to the occult, Mahina being more than happy to show just how deep into that side she will delve for the sake of her friends and their safety. Other Info Goals * Aiming to train Zach up enough to be a truly remarkable specimen of a Decidueye * Also seeking to mind meld with more Ghost type Pokémon Dreams * Dreams of one day coming face to face with the legendary figure of Giratina Obsessions * Obsessed with Ghost type Pokémon and the occult Quirks * Tends to forget she herself is not a ghost, and ends up smacking face first into the first wall she tries to go through Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes Relationships Pokemon Session Notes